MOS - Binhwan Drabble
by Pinkpeachy
Summary: Hanbin sebagai kakak panitia MOS dan Jinhwan adalah murid baru yang sedang dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas MOS-nya. Binhwan drabble.
**Author : Hanbineyo**

 **Tittle : MOS**

 **Cast : Kim Hanbin (B.I), Kim Jinhwan**

 **Rate : General**

Kim Hanbin adalah laki laki berusia 18 tahun yang kini berada di tahun ketiganya di Chan Hoo High School. Ia sangat menyukai seni dan hobbinya adalah menulis lagu dan rap. Ia adalah laki laki yang ambisius, pendiam, kasar, keras kepala, dan sedikit emosional. Ia tak segan segan menunjukkan kemarahannya pada siapapun, kecuali pada perempuan dan Kim Jinhwan, kekasihnya.

Mungkin ini gila tapi Kim Hanbin memacari laki laki yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya dan dia sekarang menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya. Lebih beruntungnya lagi Kim Hanbin dipilih menjadi panitia MOS untuk murid baru dan tugasnya adalah : mengevaluasi para murid baru. Ia bisa mendapatkan banyak hiburan disini.

Hanbin mengamati laki laki yang tengah berjongkok dan menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Ia mengeluarkan 'smirk'nya lalu menghampiri laki laki itu. Berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Laki laki itu tak berani mendongak. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menjawab dengan gugup, "aku sedang mengerjakan tugas denah sekolah, sunbae"

"Denah sekolah? Bukankah itu tugas kemarin? Kenapa kau belum mengerjakannya?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kemarin aku tak sempat mengerjakannya karena menemani pa-" kata katanya terhenti ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati Kim Hanbin berdiri di depannya.

"Hyung!"

"Kau tahu, apa hukuman bagi siswa baru yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya tepat waktu?"

"A-a-ku..." Jinan tergagap, ia tetap dalam posisi jongkoknya dan mendongak.

"Sekarang kemasi barang barangmu dan ikut aku ke ruang evaluasi."

"Tapi- tapi aku-..."

Hanbin menarik pergelangan tangan Jinan untuk berdiri, lalu menyunggingkan satu senyuman jahat untuknya.

"I-KUT-A-KU-SE-KA-RANG!"

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Jisoo, salah satu dewan evaluasi juga.

Jinan sejenak terdiam. Ia kini duduk berhadapan dengan Hanbin dan Jisoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Jinan mencoba menatap Hanbin meminta pertolongan, namun laki laki itu

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas denah sekolahku, sunbae."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku... kemarin aku... tak sempat mengerjakannya."

"Aku meminta alasan yang jelas, Kim Jinhwan-sshi!" bentak Jisoo. Kim Jinhwan terlihat kaget.

"Kemarin malam aku menemani pacarku membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun adiknya. Maafkan aku sunbae," kata Jinan dengan suara serak, sedikit menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hah,... aku tak menerima kata maafmu Kim Jinhwan. Kau sudah melanggar peraturan dan kau harus dihukum. Kau harus-"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Perkataan Seo Jisoo terintrupsi oleh ketukan pintu dan kemudian muncul Han Sojin dari balik pintu.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Jisoo-ah, kau ditunggu Hansool sekarang di ruang OSIS."

Kata Sojin dengan santai. Ia melirik Jinan lalu tersenyum miring.

"Hanbin-sshi, kau gantikan aku untuk menghukum anak pelanggar peraturan ini sementara aku menemui Hansool."

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Kemudian Seo Jisoo meninggalkan ruangan mengikuti Han Sojin yang telah duluan.

Setelah itu, hanya tertinggal Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jinhwan disana. Hanbin berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kini posisi mereka hanya terhalangi meja dan Kim Jinhwan tetap tertunduk tanpa mau menatap laki laki itu.

"Angkat kepalamu, Jinhwan-sshi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membencimu, Kim-Han-Bin-Sun-Bae-Nim!"

Terdengar suara tawa Hanbin. "Kau lucu sekali, sayang."

"Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak ikut denganmu. Sungguh, aku menyesal sekali kemarin karena terkena hasutanmu."

"Sadarlah Kim Jinhwan, aku tidak menghasutmu. Kaulah yang merengek untuk ikut aku ke Myeondong."

"Tapi karenamu sunbae tadi jadi memarahiku. Dan bodohnya kau hanya melihatnya tanpa membantuku."

"Karena aku ingin melihat ekspresi lucumu, Sayang."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Hanbin. Aku tidak mau dipanggil sayang olehmu."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, kalau begitu aku akan memanggil sayang pada Yezi nuna saja."

"Ya!"

Kim Jinhwan bediri dan memukul lengan Hanbin dengan sekuat kuatnya.

Wohooo... warming up lagi. Oke.. mungkin aku akan terus menganggap kalau drabble di Two Kim's Love Scene itu jadi warming up ku buat nulis cerita cerita yang lebih panjang. -sok banget nih orang- *pukuldirisendiri*

Sincerely, Hanbineyo.


End file.
